Dark Side
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Kate did kill Scott in the season 1 finale? How will Allison react? What will she do now? Set during the episode "Code Breaker" Season 1 X Episode 12. Set at the scene where Allison and Kate find Derek and Scott at the hale house.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Dark Side**

**(Allison's POV)**

I watch as the flash bolt explodes. Kate stands up as she says.

"See, Natural talent." She walks over as I follow her lead. I walk right over to Scott as he says.

"Allison, I can explain."

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." I yell at him. He moves away from me and he should be.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did..."

"Was to protect me." I say.

"Yes." I shrug as I shake my head.

"I don't believe you."

"Thank God." I hear Kate say behind me. I turn around as she walks over, "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." I look at her confused.

"You you said we were just gonna catch them?"

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." I watch her as she point her gun at Derek and shots him, "See? Not that hard." She comes up next to me as I look at Scott, then back at her, "Oh, no I know that look." She takes a step in front of me to stand over Scott, "That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." she sighs as she points her gun down at Scott. He moves back as I say worrying.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" she pushes me to the ground with her free hand, but I quickly get to my feet as she says to Scott.

"I love those brown eyes." I throw myself at her and try to grab the gun from her. She gets hand of my wrist and twists it back. I whimper and she pushes me back down. I fall onto my upper side.

"Kate! No!" I yell quickly sitting up as I hear a gunshot making me jump. I gasp putting my hand up to my mouth as I stare at the dead body in front of us. I hear Kate chuckle smiling as my eyes fill with tears. I trip over my own two feet as I try to stand up.

"See, not hard at all" I look at her as she turns around to me still smiling, "You're helping me go after the Alpha now" I shake my head as I stumble backwards away from her. I can't believe she killed my first love. I look back at Scott's body. She had shot him in the heart. Right in the heart. Kate isn't the person I thought she was. She's cold hearted. I slack my lips together, and look back at her, "Come on, Allison. You can't be that surprise. I mean you did help me catch them. You're just like me" I soft and quietly say.

"I'm nothing like you. I'm turning into the person you want me to be. I turning into a mini version of you" she smiles.

"Oh, Allison, there's a lot a can teach you" she steps toward me as I stumble backwards shaking my head again. I'm still in tears, "Rule number one, I don't cry over killing werewolves. I enjoy it" now I have to say it. I feel my tears run down my face as I say.

"You killed my boyfriend, Kate" I breath in and out heavily trying to clam myself down. Inside I feel hurt, lost, broken.

"Well, he shouldn't have been a werewolf then" I drop my head as I just lose it. I breathing becomes heavier, and I ridiculously ball my eyes out. I let my feet slip off underneath me, and I fall to my knees as I hug myself.

"Just kill me" I whisper.

"Allison, stop being dramatic" I hide my face from her, as I look at my bow and arrow on the ground next to me. It's in my range. I wait until she's not looking at me and grab my weapon. Suddenly we both hear a noise coming from the hale house. I look up trying to hide my bow as she turns toward the house. I watch her as she draws her gun.

"Allison, get up!" she says not even looking at me. I guess she noticed I don't move, "Allison! Get up! Now" I slowly stand up holding my weapon down on my left side. I turn at the house as I hear the front door open.

"What is it?" I say.

"The Alpha" Kate says moving toward the house, "Get ready, Allison! We're going in!" I turn my head to her looking at her with hatred.

"No" I whisper loud enough so she can hear. She quickly looks at me, then back to the house.

"Come on, Allison. You'll enjoy it" I stare at her. I'll enjoy something, "Go time" Kate walks and enters the house, and I follow after her.

"Come on!" she shouts as she looks around the house for the Alpha, "Come on!" I stand in the doorway and draw my bow and arrow right at Kate in front of me.

"No!" I feel something rush past me and I fall down as my bow is thrown out of my hands, "She's mine!" Kate turns around and sees me on the floor. She looks around for the Alpha who I'm guessing knocked me down. I sit up and see Peter Hale holding Kate wrist. He knocks the gun out of her hand and throws her into the next door.

"No!" I hear Kate scream. I get quickly to my feet and grab my weapon and Kate's gun. I turn into the room where Peter was holding Kate by the throat. I draw my bow as he says to me.

"Allison, you looks like Kate" I squint my eyes at him, "Probably not as damaged."

"Think again" I say to him. Kate just stands there against Peter watch me. She wanted to see me kill a werewolf now too.

"I'm going to give you a chance to save her" Peter says to Kate, "Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years," as he talks, I see my opening to shoot, "Say it and-" he stops talking as the bow strikes him. He looks down at his left side and sees the bow stuck inside him. He looks up at me as I point another bow at him.

"You...bitch" I watch as he let's go of Kate's neck and falls to the ground on his knees. Kate runs away from him as I walk up to him. I pointed my arrow down at him.

"Goodbye, Alpha" then I shot him right in the chest. Then another one in the throat to make sure he's dead. When I see he's not breathing I drop my bow. I hear Kate behind me say laughing happily.

"Now that's my girl!" my eyes goes slick, and I turn to Kate drawing her own gun on her, "Wow" she says putting her hands up. I walk toward her as she walks backwards toward a wall. I breath out as my eyes stare at Kate filling with hatred. I hear her say to me.

"Allison, what are you doing?"

"Getting revenge." Kate's eyes go widen, "This is for Scott" the gun goes off and blood splats onto me. I lower the gun to my side as I stare at Kate's body covered in blood. I whip the blood from my cheek, and I look at the front door, as I drop the gun. I slowly walk down the hall and walk out of the house staring into the space. When I get into the doorway, I look back at the bloody mess I'm leaving behind. I turn back, grab the door handle and close the door behind me. No one would ever know about tonight.

**The End**

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
